With the development of Internet technology, Internet promotion has become an important means of business marketing. Promotion information released by an enterprise on the Internet may usually contain a contact telephone number of the enterprise. When a user has a need to obtain a service provided by the enterprise corresponding to a telephone number displaying on a current web page, the user may dial the telephone number or search for the online service corresponding to the telephone number.
Generally speaking, if the user selects to obtain the corresponding service by dialing the telephone number, the user often necessarily inputs the telephone number manually. Since digits of the telephone number are much long, the user may easily input a wrong telephone number and input again. This may partly bring inconvenience to the user.
On the other hand, if the user has a need to obtain the online service corresponding to a telephone number, the user is required to search for the telephone number to obtain the online service page entry corresponding to the telephone number. The search process consumes bandwidth resource. If the accidentally visits a dangerous web site during the search process, it is also possible to cause security threats and other losses of the user equipment.